The Fallen book one
by Fallenangle19
Summary: This is my own story it is not based on anything. Alex a 13 year old girl whose life has been ruined by a country in another dimention. The people who rule this country are knowen as The Rising. This country has taken over their world and now taking ours.


-The Fallen: The Beginning

_By Fallenangle19_

_Chapter one: What the twilight brings_

_Finally I'm done with my homework. Why do teacher feel the need to assign homework on the weekends? _Alex thought to her self as she glanced out the window. _Hmmm still light, think Ill go for a walk. _It was a recent edition to her normal schedule. "Lexis time for dinner!" called her little brother from the bottom of the stairs. "Coming!" she called. Alex or as she was called by her family Alexis, hurried down stairs.

"So what's for dinner?" Alex asked. "Meat loaf, mashed potatoes, and corn." answered her mother. "Hurray!" She answered. She quickly sat at her usual spot and began to fill her plate. "You done with your homework Lexie?" Her dad asked. "Yeah just finished, I'm goanna go for a walk after dinner that okay?" "If you're done with your homework go ahead."

Dinner being a quiet occasion, finished quickly. Alex hurried to put her dishes in the sink._ At least it's Connor's turn to do dishes. _She thought and quickly put on her tennis shoes, and went out the door. Normally she would turn right at the end of the up hill drive way but some of the other kids in the neighborhood were playing basket ball and they were trying to out do each other. _Talk about a danger zone! _There really wasn't a place to play except for in the street. So the basketball hoop was on the curb and the ball always got on to the sidewalk if you weren't careful.

So instead she headed to the park. It was behind the main cluster of houses. The quickest way was between to houses fences and behind some backyards, they were maybe three yards between the fences. Alex walked up the hill and made a left turn, she made a run for it under the low hanging branches of the trees. There were three feet between there ends and the ground. She walked into the park, not really much that a thirteen year old girl would be interested in, except maybe the high hanging swings.

She saw that no one was there, and that there was a cloud of mosquitoes, she hurried on. _It's getting dark_. She thought. _I should head home_. Not wanting to head back the way she came and wanting to see the twilight, she headed toward the exit that wouldn't take her directly home.

She slowly walked down the woodchip path. When out of nowhere came a horrified scream. Alex ran to the end of the path and continued over the side of the sidewalk to the edge of the street. There with her own eyes she saw a sight that would make anyone scream, a man in a black cloak held a sword that had been run threw a little girl's body. Alex stifled the scream, she knew the little girl. _Rachel!_ Her mind was working very fast. Several possible actions were immediately disregarded _RUN IDIOT!_ Seemed to bound into her head. Alex slowly began to balk away hoping that she could get help or maybe find a way to stop the lunatic with the sword, _**SNAP**_, A twig broke under her foot. _Crap!_

The man quickly turned, and with one swift and ruthless motion, pulled the sword from the six year old body. Rachel fell to the ground looking pail; blood began to pool around the little body. The man in the black cloak smiled and with slow and deliberate steps walked toward what he hoped would be his next victim. Alex took two cautious steps balk then turned and ran the way she had come. The man laughed and picked up his pace.

Only moments before when Alex had walked threw this park it had been empty, but now it was filled with men and women in blue cloaks. All of them turned except for one who seemed to be expecting her and was already faceing her direction. Everyone else seemed startled and quickly turned. Alex had frozen in place. She felt a cold, hard blade press against her neck, and an arm rap around her arms and torso. The hair stood up on her neck as his warm breath cascaded over her back.

There was a low oath from somewhere in the crowd. _What do they have to complain about? I'm the one with a sword at the base of my throat! Shit!!! _Her mind working quicker that ever, and by the second becoming irrationally angry. "Ah so this is where the Fallen decided to make there camp… A good place to start." The man in the black cloak put his head next to his captive's. There was a sound of swords being drawn. "Uhh uhh uh" he said. "Now you wouldn't want this little girl to die would you?" more low oaths from the crowd. _Dam it! What the hell have I gotten my self into!?! "_What do we care if that girl dies!?" Called a guy who could be no older than Alex was. The same one who had acted as if he had expected this to happen. _Okay his arm around me has loosened and the sword is out from beneath my chin,… dam it I wish I could think of a better way to do this but I guess this is how its goanna be,…DAM!_ Everyone in the blue crowed had tensed as if expecting something. The boy who was quickly getting more and more annoying looked as if at a moments notice would react. With a quick breath, that she hoped wouldn't be her last, Alex elbowed the man in the black cloak in the stomach grabbed his sword and his hand and whipped him around throwing him to the ground.

Alex sat on his balk and said "Try that again and you _will_ lose your head got it!?" "You don't have the guts to do it child!" "Oh, Really!? No, I just don't have the patients with myself to sink to your level." The folks in the blue cloaks simply stared eyebrows above the hair line. "Well!? Are you just going to stand there gapping or help?" Alex asked getting irritated. The kid who had said _what do we care if that girl dies_, shut his mouth and began to give out orders. _He must be the leader… my first impression is, what an ass! _

The man in the black began to try to get up with me on top. "Cut it out or you lose a finger." She said with a poke to his head. "Get up, I am not a horse." With a bit of hesitation she slowly got up keeping her hand on the sword. The boy who seemed to be in charge, he looked no older than fourteen, called "Hey girl get over here, John get the MP." A portly type man walked to the black cloak and grabbed his forearm. _Girl! Girl! _"My name is Alex." she said with obvious irritation, but she hurried over none the less. "Mind explaining what the hell is going on?" Alex asked sweetly. "Look I know you're upset umm..; you said your name was Alex? Well I know your upset Alex but please don't." He gave her a pained look. "Sorry if I'm not exactly in a good mood but I just saw a six year old getting stabbed with the same sword that was put to my throat…; I need to go check on Rachel." She hurried off the way she came sword still in hand.

"Kit, Dominic, go with her." When Alex reached Rachel she bent down and pressed her fingers to the girl's throat checking for a pulse. **Thump…, Thump…, Thump**. Rachel's chest slowly rose and fell. Alex's body, mind, and sole relaxed. _Rachel's still alive_. The two women came up behind her. "O dear is she still alive?!" "Yes, she has a steady heart beat and she's breathing." Alex replied, her voice sounding tired. "Hmm are you alright dear?" the second woman asked. "Yeah, just…, glad that she's still alive…, Can you help her?" "Yes of course Aragon wouldn't have sent us if we couldn't." The two women began busying them selves in a circle with Alex included and with Rachel in the middle. They took each others hands and put there hands on Alex's shoulders. "Okay dear begin the healing." with that they closed there eyes. "Begin the what?" She asked at a loss. "Just put your hands over her body and think of the body healing." "Uh…," Alex shrugs, and closes her eyes puts her hands over Rachel, and thought of the muscles mending, everything returning the way it should with no scar. "Good job dear you barely tapped into us at all!" "And look not even a scar!" "My you are a good healer!" Alex felt very troubled…,_ and dizzy, dizzy isn't good_. "I don't think I did it right." Alex said. Everything was spinning. "Oh no! Kit she didn't tap us at all she did it on her own!" Alex blinked a few times and everything stopped spinning and the sense of dizziness was leaving.

"I'm okay" Alex said. The two women looked at each other doubtful. Rachel began to stir "what the?" "Well you finally up Rachel?" Alex asked with a relived smile. "Lexie? What are…, Ahhhhh!" Alex looked up sharply. _There, someone in a black cloak running…,Trap…,Crap. _Kit took off after the man at a good run. "NO!" "What?" Asked Dominic surprised. "It's a trap." Replied Aragon from behind. "Kit, John and Alex, with me come on!" He said drawing his sword. "Wait, what about Rachel?" Alex asked looking up. "Right, Joey keep Rachel company will you." Alex looked up. "Smoke." stated Alex. "What?" asked Aragon looking thoroughly confused. "Smoke." _She's obviously upset after the MP's attack…; she looks Ok though…, but what about smoke?_ With out warning or an explanation Alex picked up the sword and ran the way Kit had headed.

"Come on." Said Aragon by now irritated. _What__ is the matter with that girl?!_ Then he looked up and found his answer…, The girl was right, there was smoke and a lot of it.

Alex kept running till she heard chanting it nearly stopped her in her tracks. Her head was spinning, she was getting dizzy. _There's kit…, there's the black cloak …chanting._ Alex walked right up to him, no reaction. She took out her sword, still no reaction. "Alex! What are you doing?" She hit him hard with the flat side…, he fell over and the dizziness stopped.

"Where the hell did he come from?!" Asked Aragon alarmed. Alex blinked "What are you talking about he was there the whole time…, chanting." "Are you all right." he asked looking nervous. "Yeah, I'm fine. Come on that smoke is coming from my house and I'm getting worried…, No one is out side not even the kids, not one. That isn't normal." "Right." Alex, Aragon, Kit, John and Dominic hurried off toward the smoke.

When they reached the beginning of the down hill slope that was Alex's driveway, they all stopped. Alex looked at her home; flames licked up the sides of the house, she ran toward it clutching her sword. Whispering "no, no, no, no, no, no!" until it became one long rising scream of "Noooooooo!!" Someone's arms wrapped around her holding her in an unbreakable embrace. Aragon whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." Alex let her knees fold beneath her let her sword drop from her hand and remembered a song she had written in a book so long ago…

_Blood on the windows Flames at the door_

_The family who lived there is no more_

_The only survivor whose name isn't known_

_Escaped simply by not being at home._

Aragon stood there looking at her, his eyes filled with sad wonder. _Had she already come up with the song and found it here now true? Or had she found a way to express a sadness that he too knew?_ With a deep breath Alex stood up, she let the anger flow making a mask over her sadness and angrely whipped the tears from her eyes.

She looked at her neighbor's home; men with black cloaks were trying to get in. Alex walked back and picked up her sword, Aragon watching all the while, as she headed toward the men he asked "Will you need help?" "No" She said shortly. Alex continued down the hill, fingering the hilt of the sword. "Hey" she shouted letting her voice to contain her fury, a mere taste of her hell. They looked up at her and laughed at her. "Ahh, you come to get it over with?" one of the black cloaks asked. They laughed all of them looking her up and down. "You set my house on fire and killed my family, for that I will send you to hell." she stated letting a coldness cover her aching heart, and putting a professional emoshenless in her eyes that screamed death to the living. They laughed again though nervousness was just beneath the surface of it. Without warning she charged, stabbing one in the stomach and cutting her sword loose, caught one at the neck, she then got the other one at the abdomen. The three men died quickly. She would be thankful for that later.

She turned around the others Kit included were there staring at her, Aragon gave her a knowing look as if he understood why she had done what she had. "Peace to those who have passed from the here and the now for no longer is the dark music here to be found." she whispered. Joey came walking down the hill with several other blue cloaks as well as Rachel who was asleep in his arms. "All right we have to go, the houses are being lit, all the people have run into the woods without pursuit." Reported Joey.

"Alright thank you Joey. Alex where is the closest body of water? It doesn't have to be big, it could be a puddle, though the bigger the better." "Right" Attempting to say as little a possible, Alex started going further down hill, behind the houses.

They quickly reached Deer creek, and she started heading down stream. The water flowed into a deep pond, it wasn't big but it was very deep. _Snap_ _A twig?_ Alex looked around stopping,_ there someone's hiding. _"Aragon…," she asked, but was quickly silenced. "Come on Alex we have to keep moving, none but the good can enter these woods." Aragon nodded when she gave him an alarmed look. Alex nodded. _He doesn't want the person to know that we know he's here._ So Alex kept walking. _Ok this is getting ridiculous. _A black cloak was standing right in front of them chanting. _Why isn't anyone doing anything about it?!…, wholly crap, they can't see him!_ Alex looked up into Aragon's eyes warning him, she flicked her eyes between him and the black cloak. Aragon's eyes grew big, and then relaxed he nodded.

Alex took out her sword and walking faster, the others were going to follow but Aragon kept them back with a shake of his head. The man in the black cloak kept up his chanting but looked up at her, surprise in his eyes. Alex took up her sword still walking; the man did the same, still chanting. The fight had begun and this battle would not be as easily won.

The man took the first swing; Alex ducked it passed harmlessly above her. Alex went for his knees, the man jumped up turning in midair in an attempt to catch her off guard. Alex jumped out of the way. She charged as soon as her feet were on the ground again as if she had to remain in motion. The man parried her blow with a grunt, still trying to keep up his chant. To the rest of the crowd she was fighting air, but now her invisible foe was blinking into vision. Alex jumped back as he tried a horizontal slice. With a charge she ran forward and plunged the sword between his ribs, and then yanked the sword away her face grim. The man slid to the ground. Alex turned her back to her still opponent. The faces of the blue cloaks were stunned.

**Snap.** Alex whipped around, right in front of her was the black cloak, chanting silently, the hilt of his sword raised to come crashing down upon her head. Without as much as a second thought she raised her sword and it took the powerful blow. With a hard kick she pushed him off, and with a rebounding swing, took off his head.

"Alex!?…, are you okay?" _She's shaking badly…,what the…, oh…,_ Once again she turned and began slowly walking back toward Aragon and the others without a word, "We can use the creek lets get out of this dammed place." stated Aragon. They all nodded there agreement.

Then without warning a woman came out from behind the trees, A large branch raised, heading toward Alex's unprotected back. The women struck her over the head, and with a grunt Alex fell into Aragon's arms. When the women saw who she had struck she gasped, "Alexis! Oh I'm so sorry." she leaned down to Aragon, and Alex's side. The blue cloaks pulled out there swords, but Alex said, "No don't she's a friend of mine, she must have took me for one of the black cloaks its dark in these woods." "Can you stand Alex?" asked Aragon. "Don't know lets find out." And with that she tried getting up both Aragon and the women helping. Alex got to her feet only to have her knees buckle and Aragon catch her yet again. "Thanks…, Kim where's your kids?" "I took them to the next neighbor hood over and left them with one of there friends, and came back to see if you all were okay, I saw your house on fire…, I'm sorry." replied the woman. "It's alright, listen can we get out of here? This place is perfect to be ambushed and within the five minutes we've been here we have been attacked three times, can we please get out of this hell whole?" "Right…, umm Mrs. Kim was it? You should go balk to your family." said Aragon. "Yes, and what about Alexis?" asked Mrs. Kim giving Aragon a hard look. "Were taking her to a …, safe place." "Alexis are you sure--?"Began Kim "I'll be fine." Alex cut her off. "Please go to your daughters and be careful, alright? Oh and could you take Rachel with you?"

Kim nodded and quickly left with Rachel in her arms. "Alex you have some strange friends." "Most people do…, Hey Aragon?" She asked getting up yet again. "Mind explaining why the hell my house _was_ lit on fire, and why _everyone_ is in the woods most with _some_ form of weapon, and why the _hell_ there are people in cloaks with _swords_ going around and _killing_people?!" On every word italicized a tree next to Alex burst as if there had been a stick of dynamite had been placed in it. "Alex please calm down." He pleaded eyeing the shards of tree that were left. "Well can you explain any of it?!" She shouted. "Alex now is neither the time nor the place to speak of this!" "Fine, but I want a full explanation later." The trees around them were groaning as if they too would simply become shards of there former selves.

"Alright fine, Kit, Dominic, get the portal up and running." Aragon said though sounding thoroughly irritated. _Dam ungrateful witch we save her life and she repays us by destroying the trees, and yelling as if it's all our fault that there are people that are all dead or going to die…, she never needed our help…, only her friend needed help, and she helped her herself, and her family might not have made it out in time, they might be dead…, DAM._ He thought.

Just then there was another **SNAP** Alex whipped around they were being surrounded. Alex spotted them, all of them chanting, she was getting dizzier and dizzier. She put her hand to her head and swayed where she stood. "Alex! Are you all right?" "Aragon there are more of them and there _all chanting_." All of the blue cloaks drew there swords and looked around. Aragon stood in front of Alex. "Alex…, we can't see them, are you sure?" "Aragon I'm sure alright, my head is spinning and the men are coming closer." "Alright listen to me I used all my magic, I won't be able to through off there spell, your going to have to do it." _And just how the hell do I do that?_ Alex thought. "You just pick some rhyming words that say what you want the magic to do and let it happen, will it to happen." "You…, never mind I'll give it a shot." Alex let her voice ring.

_Men within only my sight _

_Reveal yourselves to the lights_

"Good job Alex it worked!" _that's good…, why am I so tired?_ "Alex are you alright?" _why won't they stop chanting it isn't working any more…, spinning, spinning, spinning…, why the hell won't it stop spinning?! Ahhhhh. _"Alex…, you need to calm down" pleaded Aragon "I can't think clearly, and…, why the hell won't the stop chanting!" "…, Alex that's the exact reason they don't want you thinking clearly!" shouted Aragon he had moved away from Alex and into the fray. "Really well then…, _chant that affect only me, affects return to sender times ninty three!"_ This had exactly the effect that Alex had expected; everyone else looked puzzled, because all of the black cloaks doubled over in pain. Alex simply smiled. She turned around, Kit and Dominic were unconceises, and all the water was gone. More chanting.

They began to surround Alex. "ARAGON!!" Alex shouted. He whipped around he looked puzzled by what he saw, Kit and Dominic where gone, and Alex was about to collapse but was holding her sword up as if her life depended on it. Open air in front of her. _What is she yelling about? She looks dizzy… where the hell are Kit and Dominic!?… Ohhhh nooo. _With a sinking sensation in his stomach Aragon rushed forward hoping that he thought wrong. _How could this have happened how could I have been such a fool?!_ He hurried to Alex's side. "Alex are there more of them? Can you take them? I can't see them!" "There's too many! Uhh my head! REVEAL WHAT HIDES IN BENDING LIGHT TO ALL OF THOSE WHO CAN FIGHT!" Screamed Alex. The last of her energy used she collapsed to the forest floor. Her dreams mingled with reality. She heard swords being drawn, spells being cast, she saw faces, and cloaks appear within the darkness. Then finally quiet. What this meant Alex didn't know and at the moment didn't care. One face, one finale image came to her through the darkness, Aragon looking completely exhausted but worried none the less. Then every thing went black as she completely lost conciseness.

_Chapter Two: Explanation_

_Owww my head! What happened? Was it all just a dream? No it couldn't have been, I'm not that original. I should sit up. It might be a better idea if I open my eyes first though. _With that last thought, Alex forced her eyes to open. What she saw astounded her.

She was in a large room, much bigger than the one she had had in her family's home. The walls were a warm lilac color. Her queen size canopy bed was pushed off into a corner. There where two focal points in the room. One was a roaring fire place with a beautiful white mantel piece that looked as if it where marble inlayed with gold but upon closer inspection was white wood with a gold leaf inlay. The other being a magnificent bay window that had a window seat that Alex suspected had a cabinet beneath the seat. The view from the window is impossible to describe with accuracy. There were two mountains in the distance that were purple with the setting sun. As well as a forest running beneath them, a river running toward the mountains. The bed she was in was soft and warm. The sheets and comforter a periwinkle blue. The room was illuminated by what seemed to be a paper lantern. Yet when Alex looked it had no string, nor a place to put a candle. There were wooden floors. Bookshelves surrounded the fire place. There was a wardrobe that was a light green. There was a large circular table in the center of the room that had four chairs clustered around it.

In the corner diagonal to her bed on the same wall as the fire place and book shelves was a chair. It was the same color as the bed, and in it sat Aragon.

He looked up from the book he had been reading and said with a smile on his face "So are you finally awake?" "I think so, but I've nearly convinced my self that it's a dream." she answered with a tired smile. "Well this isn't a dream to the full extent of my knowledge though who can truly say?" "So what happened after I said that spell?" Alex asked. "You call 'Reveal what hides in bending light to all of those who can fight' a spell?" "All you've done is ask questions since I woke up either give me a straight answer or I'm going back to sleep." Alex said thinking she would much rather be asleep right now anyway. He laughed. "Sorry didn't realize I was. Well your spell worked all of the MP's that were chanting revealed themselves so that we could see them. I wonder why that worked." "Simple they were bending the light so they couldn't be seen and I told the light to shine on them and it did. This caused a reflection of light that was picked up by your eyes in so doing allowed you to see them… Sorry no idea where that came from but I think it's true even if I couldn't hear what they were saying it was probably some thing like 'no light reflect upon us' or something. It would work." Aragon stared eyebrows above the hairline as they had done when they had first met.

"Please don't give me that look." Alex said. Aragon smiled and tried to look innocent. "Well how in the world do you know that? Only people who can perform magic are schooled to such a degree." Alex smiled. "Common knowledge where I come from…and anyway if that wasn't magic than reality is now indistinguishable from everything else."

"If that's common knowledge then you already know about the four elements there powers and capabilities?" "I'm assuming you mean Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air? Well where I come from there are many more elements…actually those four elements can be broken down even more so than they already are." Aragon looked amused, Alex found this very irritating. "It's impossible to brake down those elements." said Aragon. "Well I guess you haven't run an electric current threw water. Or found a way to tell one gas from another. Or tell one type of rock from the other."

"Electric?" Alex looked at him alarmed, then puzzled. "You don't know what electricity is?" "No." answered Aragon also looking puzzled. "Where I come-" "Can you stop using that phrase it's getting annoying." Aragon cut her off. "Well what else can I say? I don't know where I am. I could be in another state or country even on another continent…"

Aragon looked a little nervous at this statement as he had been dreading it being said or the question it implied. "A bit farther than that I'm afraid or to be more prosise a little closer." his voice was barely above a whisper, but Alex heard every word. "Aragon where am I?" Her voice too only barely audible. He looked at her a question in his eyes he seemed wary. "Your in a world that is not your own yet it is…You are in a different section of space that is at the same time exactly the same…After you passed out from over use of magic, we brought you to our world…to _Luna Dracium. _Named for the moon goddess as well as the royal family that has ruled since the beginning of time. Dracium is a name feared threw out the world. It once was a noble and just family, but has since been corrupted by fame and greed…It is the evil monarch of The Rising…I am part of a resistance known as The Fallen…Right now you are in the top most tower in our head quarters which happens to be a castle. An old one built of stone…No one other than the people who fought with us know you are here. Except of course our leader…The healing you did with Rachel was flawless, how did you do it?" He was obviously afraid that Alex had said nothing in the last few minuets and seemed keen to change the subject. "…I'm not sure how I did it…Kit and Dominic told me what to do…Just to put my hands over her and visualize it happening…I saw it mend in my mind's eye and then it happened just as I wanted it to. Though now that I think about it, it would have been better just to simulate the cells that would heal her if it was only a cut. Are Kit and Dominic okay?" " Yes there fine...Hmmm have you ever done a healing before?" "Of course not, I wasn't even sure it would work when I was helping Rachel." she said quietly. "But if you weren't sure than why did it work?" He asked quickly. "I _needed_ it to work, I _wanted _it to work. I guess that's why it worked but I'm in unknown waters here, I have no experience or knowledge in this area." Alex would have liked nothing better than to lay back down and closing her heavy eyelids.

Aragon noticed this and said "You should go back to sleep. I'm sorry to have woken you up." Aragon said with a soft smile. "It's okay. A nap might just help me…understand this…well um good night I guess…" "Yeah." Without another word he left her to her thoughts. Alex's head was spinning. Then a horrible memory, a horrible realization hit her with a gut wrenching reality. _My family is gone, dead, I am alone…What am I going to do? Death will come to those who…NO! I refuse to submit to that idea…Never. I'll think of something… I should get some sleep tomorrow is a new day I guess, maybe they got out…_ With that Alex fell into a troubled sleep filled with fire, swords, cloaks, and screams.

_Chapter Three: Distractions, Fireballs, Distractions…Wait FIREBALL!!!??_

When Aragon came into the room later it was to find Alex wide awake if looking a little depressed. She was sitting on the window seat with a book in her hand she seemed to be almost done with it. Her bed was made everything was straightened and clean. She was dressed in a new pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Her hair was braided back from her face, and she was humming gently. He walked to the table and saw that there were papers in a neat stack. He picked them up and looked at all of them. Some where filled with small cramped illegible hand writing others were filled with sketches. "Looking for an effective distraction." Alex said. Her book was now closed and she was looking directly at Aragon. "Sleep well?" He asked. "No, I woke up a few hours ago. I had to much energy so I did everything I could think of…I drew twenty pictures, wrote twenty stories, one for each picture. I cleaned and straightened. Then I started to read. I'm on page three hundred and twenty seven." She looked at Aragon's face and smiled, his eyebrows had disappeared again. "You did all that in a few hours!?" "It could be more it could be less I don't know for I am watch less."

"WILL YOU STOP THAT INFERNAL RHYMING!!!" was shouted threw the window. Alex fell from the window seat onto the floor in surprise. "Sorry, I keep forgetting." Alex said in a shakey voice, Aragon looks at the window calmly. "Hello Trembleton, Alex have you met him before?" Aragon asked. "Not really, he's yelled at me quite a few times for rhyming I asked him why and he wouldn't tell me…I nearly had a heart attack when he first did that. Heh heh heh, I thought I had lost my mind." "So I guess you don't have dragons?" Aragon asked. Alex's face lost all emotion. "He's a DRAGON!!!" she answered in a horse whisper. "That would be a yes?" "Well to be honest we weren't completely sure there are several myths and legends surrounding dragons but no proof that they ever existed. Though there could have been I guess…If there can be a platypus why not a dragon though many would probably disagree."

"What's a platypus?" "A duckbilled beaver that lays eggs some people say that it's proof that who ever created all of creation had a sense of humor." by now Alex was sitting on the edge of her bed and Aragon was standing at the table. "Oh okay ummm I'm going to get you an appointment with a doctor see if you're alright in the head." Alex made a noise of playful outrage and threw her pillow at him. "Hey! What did you do that for?" Aragon asked, once again attempting to look innocent. "You disserved it!" He just laughed. _Another distraction…he's a good friend._ Alex thought. _It's not helping her…she needs something to do, something to live for…_ Aragon thought. "Alex?" Aragon asked. "Yeah" "Do you like cats?"

"Yeah, dogs too…to be honest I love all animals, except bugs with the exception of butterflies." She answered. "Which do you like better? Cats or dogs?" "Ooooohhh tough one hmmm I think dogs, big friendly dogs. How about you?" She answered. "Let's see hmmm I think I'm going to have to go with cats. I have a Siamese cat named Lulu." Aragon said


End file.
